All's Fair In Love And War
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. There are three things that Nick Lucas and Macy Misa have in common. Too bad they’re tearing them further apart rather than bringing them together. Nick/Macy. Three shot
1. Chapter 1

_Before you ask, yes, this is written in it's entirity, I'm not starting a new fic, but, no it's not all here. I wanted to do three short chapters so that I'd have something to upload for the next few days. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow._

_For KoliRox.  
Happy Birthday m'dear. :)_

* * *

**All's Fair In Love And War.**

_**F**__ocus._

One of the three things Nick Lucas and Macy Misa have in common.

_Nothing_ wavers the focus of a **W I N N E R.**

The **A** student.

The **Song**writer.

**Macy-Anne Misa** has never -_**N E V E R**_- been beaten.

At _anything_.

She is the **best** athlete, not just in Horace Mantis, but in the state. All she has to do is **show up** at a game and it's a guaranteed_**WIN.**_

**Nicholas Nathanial Lucas **has never -_**N E V E R**_- been beaten.

At _anything._

He is the **best**musician, not just in his band, but in the state. When he was nine he **beat out** every other competitor under twenty in a talent show.

* * *

_**D**__etermination._

The second of the three things Nick Lucas and Macy Misa have in common.

They are nothing if not **determined**.

Determined to win.

Determined to be the _best._

* * *

_**L**__oyal __**F**__ollowers._

Nick's fans are the most loyal in the world.

They've proved (on more than one occasion) that if Nick needs them - they're **there**.

Trouble is, is that _Macy_ is **supposed **to be one of _those_ fans.

_**DO NOT**_

_Underestimate._

**Macy's.**

Fan Base.

**Seventeen** years she's been winning over the students of Horace Mantis Academy.

**Four** years she's been winning over JONAS fan after JONAS fan. Fan's who are not just loyal to the boys, but loyal to her too.

It's going to take more than just a **popstar** (with, admittedly, really great _hair_) for Macy to be **beaten**.

It's going to take **serious ability**.

But **Nick Lucas** is _nothing_ if not:

_**S E R I O U S**_

_**&**_

_**A B L E**_

* * *

Macy re-read the flyer in her hand.

* * *

**F**ocus.

**D**etermination.

**S**upporters.

Do you possess these qualities?

Then we want _**YOU**_ as our student

**P R E S I D E N T.**

* * *

Nick browsed over the poster in the hall.

* * *

**Student.**

**Body.**

**President.**

* * *

No one was crazy enough to go up against either of them.

Except each other.

* * *

**One.**

**Love Ain't Gonna Wait For You.**

* * *

Macy fell into step next to Stella. "Hey Stells." Stella turned to smile at Macy and caught sight of the flyer in her hand.

"Thinking of Campaigning?" She asked, eyeing the page.

"Thinking? Please Stella. I'm going to win this." Macy said, folding the page as though it were origami.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Stella mumbled. "Nick's running."

Macy scoffed.

"Please. As if that skinny jeans wearing, pretty boy could beat me out of Presidency. Yeah right. In his dreams, maybe."

Someone coughed behind the girls.

"He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Macy asked, wincing.

"Yeah." Stella nodded and pursed her lips together before opening them with a popping sound.

"Well," She announced. "I'm gonna go… somewhere that's not here."

Macy silently cursed her best friend for leaving her alone with-

"Nick. Hi. Sorry about that." She waved and gave him a friendly smile.

Nick smirked. "It's alright. But I was wondering if you knew who this skinny jeans wearing, pretty boy is. I have to make sure I beat him."

Macy winced again.

"Nick, really I am sorry. I just get very-"

"Competitive."

"Right. And then I can't-"

"Help it."

"Exactly. And words just-"

"Spew out."

"Precisely. And half the time I don't-"

"Even mean it."

"That's it exactly."

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "I know what that's like."

"Good, then we're on the same wave length." Macy said, folding the paper again.

"Indeed we are. But one thing you must know about me-" Nick took the piece of paper from her hands and refolded a part that wasn't perfectly aligned. "I don't lose." He said, handing the sheet back to her.

She looked at it for a second before looking up at him, all the while her fingers unfolding and refolding and then tearing parts of the sheet.

"Is that a challenge, Lucas?" She asked. "Because, I don't lose either." She handed him the sheet and walked off.

Nick looked down at the paper which had been expertly folded into a near perfect Mantis. (The school's emblem.)

Nick narrowed his eyes at it.

Oh.

She didn't know who she was up against.

* * *

_If you Google the word Origami (I think it's the second page of images) there is a little yellow locust/mantis. It can be done. :)  
Review please? Make my (awful) week less suckish?  
:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Stories yall need to check out:_

**Reviving Tinkerbell **by **Eena-Angel2001**

**What If **by **AngellWings**

**Why I Hate Kevin Lucas **by **Standard-Ang3l**

**Ducks For The Weekend **by **xoVickixo**

**What Words Cannot **by **Rue Des Violettes**

**Ashes, Ashes x We All Fall Down **by **Nicole Bourne**

_For Poet On The Run._

_Because you haven't quite converted me._

_Yet…_

* * *

**Two.**

**You Don't Really Know Who I Am.**

Two days later Macy sauntered through the halls of Horace Mantis.

She hadn't talked to Nick since she gave him the origami, but she didn't need to.

His picture was practically everywhere anyway and it was driving her crazy. (Anyone seeing the irony here? Macy certainly is.)

Macy had been a little more subtle and chose badges, pens and leaflets as her Campaigning technique.

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Origami." Nick said, walking up next to her.

"What do you want, Lucas?" She asked, a little angered at the smirk accompanying the nickname.

Nick blinked. "Oh, on a last name basis are we now, Misa?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Most competitors are." She told him and then smiled to a randomer and handed them a badge. "Vote Macy." She told them.

Nick scoffed and took the badge from the girl. "Vote Nick." He told her, smiling and winking at her. She giggled at walked off in a daze.

"Hey, that's cheating." Macy told him.

"All's fair in love and war." Nick shrugged and walked off, leaving Macy to boil over.

"Ouch." Came the voice of the girl, who had just walked into the glass of the Atrium.

But Macy didn't care.

It was time to get dangerous.

And when one wants danger, who you gonna call?

* * *

"Hey, Joe, I need your help." Macy smiled at the boy, who looked up from his fruit cup.

Before he could answer Kevin slid into the table.

"Hey Mace!" He waved.

"Hey Kevin." She smiled, politely.

"Say Mace, why should someone vote for you?" Kevin asked, taking out a pen and paper, as though he were a journalist here to document Macy's every move.

"Well, you mean, apart from showing diversity and equality for women, you'd also be setting a great example for younger kids. Not to mention, I'll give you free tickets to the zoo." She told him. His eyes widened at the mention of the zoo. "So, do I have your vote?" She asked, fluttering her eyelids. (Hey, if Nick can wink, she can flutter.) "Hell yeah." Kevin nodded, energetically. She turned to Joe and pointed to Kevin. "He's got balls. I like him. So, what about you Danger?"

Joe folded his arms.

"I will not be won over by bribing. Nick is my little brother and I have every intention of voting for him."

Macy tut-ed and sat down beside Joe, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But this isn't about him being your brother, Joe. This is about voting for the most able candidate. Besides, when has Nick ever done anything for you?"

Joe contemplated for a second.

"Never." He answered. "He's too busy being all, _"I'm Nick, the serious, intense one._"" Joe imitated his brother.

"But there was that one time-" Kevin started. Then he shook his head. "No, that was me. Oh! But what about-" His brow furrowed. "No. That was Frankie. Oh yeah! Remember when- wait no… that was Grandma…"

"See Joe," Macy grabbed his shoulders and spun him around to look her in the eyes. "This isn't a time to do something for him, this is the ample opportunity to get even." She narrowed her eyes and Joe's face became that of a devious grin. "Well," He said, popping his collar. "They don't call me Danger for nothing." He put his hands on Macy's shoulders and she answered his grin with a smirk. "Let's get dangerous."

* * *

Nick walked through the doors the next morning and was faced with laughter.

"What the?" He asked, but his question was soon answered.

His pictures -his BABY pictures- -his EMBARRASSING BABY pictures- were hanging everywhere.

"Aw Nick. Such a cute baby." He turned to see Macy smiling sarcastically with Joe standing next to her, tipping his (invisible) hat in false mockery toward his brother.

"You." Nick narrowed his eyes at Macy.

"Oh, not just me." She smirked.

"Vote Nick." Joe said. "And the school will end up in the crapper. Just like him!" He pointed to one large poster that Nick had failed to notice.

Until now.

The very first time he'd gone on his own, he'd fallen down the toilet.

Apparently it was 'cute' at the time.

Not so much now.

Nick walked up next to Joe and growled at him.

He then tuned to Macy and brought his face down to hers.

She tried not to shudder under his (minty) breath.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." He told her.

"Yeah," She pushed herself up on her toes, so that their noses were almost touching. "Neither do you."

* * *

Nick banged on the door of the sewing room. "Stella Malone, I know you're in there." She opened the door immediately. "Nick, I'm so sorry! If I'd known what they were-"

"Forget it. What's done is done." Nick said, pushing through the doorway. "But now I need your help."

"Now way am I getting involved Nick." Stella folded her arms and shook her head.

"Hey Nick," Kevin's voice came from the doorway. "Can you vote for yourself?" He asked, pen and paper in hand.

"No Kevin." Nick shook his head lightly. "Are you voting for me? Unlike _Joe_." Nick spat out Joe's name.

"Nope." Kevin beamed. "I'm voting for Macy. She's giving me free tickets to the zoo."

Nick's eyes widened.

"Kevin, were rockstars! We can go to the zoo whenever we want!"

Suddenly a look of realisation washed over Kevin's face.

"Oh yeah." He said, dejectedly. "Well, then, I guess I'll vote for you. Because you write the songs that make us rockstars, that pay for the trips to the zoo." Kevin nodded and walked off.

Nick turned back to Stella.

"So," He started. "You rather have Joe spending _all his time_ with Macy, than help me for _one day_ to win him back?"

Stella unfolded her arms, her sudden look of realisation mirroring Kevin's.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"At'ta girl Stells." Nick smirked. "At'ta girl."

* * *

"What the hell?!" Macy ran through the school towards the bathrooms. Her clothes were coming apart at the seems. And they were only new! Stella had only brought them over yester-

"Oh." Macy snarled through gritted teeth. "Stella."

"Macy?" Joe's voice came from outside the bathroom. "Everything alright?" He asked.

"No Joe. Everything's not alright. I'm half naked in here -and don't even _try_ to make a joke about it, because I'm this close to killing someone."

Joe laughed.

"Here." He opened the door a tiny bit. "I always have spare clothes with me. Granted they'll be a few sizes too big, but they're all I've got."

Macy thanked Joe and shoved on the jeans and shirt. The shirt was huge.

But Macy was starting to understand why Stella enjoyed being the JONAS (Joe's) stylist.

These jeans barely fit Macy.

The only problem was they were a tad too long.

Which proved to be a little more than a _small_ problem, when she tripped over them at lunch time and landed in face first in Kevin's mystery meat, earning (you guessed it) laughter from the entire school congregation.

As they walked out of the school Nick grabbed Macy's hand and pulled her around the side of the school, lightly pushing her against the wall.

"Give up yet?" He asked.

"Oh no." Macy narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm just getting started."

* * *

_Again, apologies with the fact that this is so fast paced.  
Thanks for the wonderful reviews you guys gave me. They helped make the day a little better. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Seeing as you all asked I tried my utmost hardest to make this longer. So it's currently at four chapters. And this one gets a little out of hand. Sorry. _

_For SweetGalSab who single-handedly brightened my day. You rock. You rock on. :)_

**Three.  
We Gotta Fight For This Love.**

"She's driving me insane." Nick paced the upstairs of the firehouse. "And Joe, oh, he's in on whatever it is she's planning. I _have_ to take her down."

Kevin began pacing also. (Just to look productive)

"Um, Nick… What if she's not planning anything and you do something horrible to her and she gets upset? I mean… Macy, _Macy_, upset. We've seen that before. It hurt my heart. I don't want a repeat." Kevin put his hand to h is heart, remembering how much it hurt to see Macy cry.

No, that wasn't something he wanted to relive.

"Kevin, I'm not just going to sit around and wait for her drop some major-"

"Whoa!" Kevin exclaimed as he fell down one of the holes for one of the fire poles.

"Sometimes I wonder how we ended up with you." Nick muttered, as he peered down the hole to inspect the damage.

* * *

"So, _Stella's_ on Nick's side now, is she, huh?" Joe's jaw jutted outward. "She wants to play it like that now, does she? Well, _fine_. She wants to play dirty then that's exactly what we're going to do."

Macy narrowed her eyes at Joe's deviousness.

"And what exactly do you have in mind?"

Joe laughed dryly.

"I think the question is what _don't_ I have in mind."

* * *

"Nick, I'mma kill your brother!" Stella exclaimed, stomping into the house.

"Me?! What did I do?!" Kevin exclaimed, his eyes wide like a rabbit caught in headlights, before he jumped behind the sofa. "Whatever it was," His voice came muffled from behind a cushion. "I didn't mean it and I'm sorry. Is this about the school shirt I ruined, because I swear, Frankie said you'd never even know the-"

"Not you Kevin," Stella said, holding up a hand to silence the quaking teenager. "_Joe_. He's dead. _Dead_. DEAD I TELL YOU!"

Kevin sighed in relief and shrugged, sitting back onto the sofa.

"You know Stells, that the only way you're going to kill Joe is by getting to him through Macy. Think you can do that?" Nick strode across the room to the girl's side.

Stella contemplated for a second.

"And besides," Nick added quickly. "Macy wrecked Joe's jeans and shirt. Did she even apologize for that?" Nick arched an eyebrow. He could see the wheels turning in Stella's head. He was winning her over.

"No. She didn't. She's never apologized for ruining _any_ of your clothes." Stella narrowed her eyes. "Y'know, I don't even think she thanked me for introducing he to you guys."

"To be fair, she was probably unconscious at the time." Kevin interjected.

"So, you in?" Nick asked, holding out his hand to the stylist.

"Oh, I'm _so_ in." Stella shook his hand. "Wait a minute," She turned to glare at Kevin. "_What_ school shirt?!"

* * *

Kevin knocked at Macy's door.

"Kevin, not that I'm not glad to see you but… What are you doing in my driveway and…" Macy gasped. "Are you crying?"

Kevin sighed. "They took Mister Bumble." He muttered.

Macy reached up and wiped a tear from Kevin's face.

"Who did?" She asked as though she were talking to a five year old.

"Stella and Nick. Stella took him 'cause I messed her stupid school shirt and then Nick held him hostage until I agreed to help them in their heinous plan to defeat you and Joe but I wouldn't so he wouldn't give him back." Kevin sucked in a breath. "I miss being friends with everyone."

For a second realisation glimmered in Macy's eyes.

They were splitting the group apart. And it was hurting Kevin. (And apparently Mister Bumble too.)

But as soon as it came it was clouded again. Not only by a want to beat Nick, but now to get even. She was angry that Nick and Stella had made Kevin -_Kevin-_ Sweet, innocent, Kevin- cry.

"I promise you'll we'll get Mister Bumble back." She told him, her determination etched across her face. He smiled.

"Want to come in?" She asked, moving out of the way. "Joe and I were just discussing strategies and making popcorn."

Kevin nodded. "Can't say no to popcorn."

As Macy shut the door Kevin enveloped her in a giant hug.

"Ow, Kevin, can't… breath…" Macy choked.

"Oops sorry." Kevin blushed, as he put her feet back on the ground. His eyes sparkled as he looked down at her. "Thank you Macy. It means a lot that you'll help get Mister Bumble back."

Suddenly Joe appeared in the doorway.

"They took Mister Bumble?" He asked, taking a handful of popcorn. "Oh, it's on."

* * *

"Um, I don't think he's coming back." Stella looked at the door and then down at the bear in her arms. "Nick, do you really think we should've taken his favourite-"

"Stella," Nick cut across her. "Kevin's _fine_. I'll give him the toy back later. But he was either with us or against us. Now, what's Macy's most prized possession?"

Stella narrowed her eyes. "We're not ruining the last memories she has of her Dad. No matter how mad we are."

Nick shook his head. "No, no. Nothing like that. I wouldn't even consider doing anything to hurt her. Just throw her off her game." He sighed. He hated to admit it, but Kevin was right. Seeing Macy hurt was like watching a flower get trampled on, wither and die before your eyes. Painful. It had hurt them as much as it had hurt her the time they made her cry. No. Hurting Macy, be it psychically or mentally, was certainly _not_ an option.

"So then, what's her favourite thing?"

"You mean apart from you?"

Nick's heart unwillingly skipped a beat.

"Me?"

"Well, you and your brothers. Y'know… JONAS." Stella shrugged, setting Mr Bumble on Kevin's bed.

"Oh." Nick nodded. "I mean, of course… JONAS."

"I'm not sure. Her bowling ball, probably." Suddenly Stella's eyes flicked upwards. "Which is in her locker… to which I know the combination!"

"Genius Stella." Nick leaned back and flexed his muscles -like one of those villains in a corny movie. "Genius."

* * *

Macy, Joe and Kevin sat around Macy's Island, like three nights at a rectangle table. (Or so Kevin had pointed out.) Plotting and scheming on how to get Mr Bumble back, but Joe and Macy we're also plotting revenge.

"What is the only thing Nick loves more than himself?" Macy asked, drumming her fingers on the counter. She half knew the answer. She was just waiting for conformation. She looked to Joe.

"Um, is this a trick question?" Joe asked, confusion clouding his face.

"Oh! I know! I know!" Kevin waved his hand in the air.

"Kevin?" Macy pointed to Kevin with a spoon.

"Toaster strudel." Kevin beamed.

"What?" The smile on Macy's face was replaced with puzzlement.

"Diet Coke?" Kevin asked, unsure as to why he'd been wrong the first time.

"No, I meant-"

"Ping Pong."

"Kevin!"

"Yes?"

Macy sighed.

"Think about it. The only thing Nick loves more than himself."

"Oh, that's easy." Kevin folded his arms, having really thought about the question.

"Finally." Macy let out a breath. "See if we get his guitar and-"

"You." Kevin cut across her.

"Huh?"

"The only thing Nick loves more than himself is-"

"His guitar." Joe interjected, throwing a look toward Kevin.

"Exactly." Macy nodded.

"Yeah sure. His _guitar_." Kevin winked at Joe.

Macy beckoned toward the two to lean closer.

"So, here's the plan."

* * *

Have you ever noticed that plans, rarely ever go according to, well, _plan_?

The plan was simple.

Get in.

Steal the guitar.

Get out.

They didn't plan what was to come.

Neither did Stella or Nick.

No one planned for what happened next to happen.

It just… happened.

* * *

"We want Mister Bumble back." Joe said, when he was fairly certain Nick's guitar was well hidden away, where it could be used as leverage if need be and replaced if Mister Bumble was returned, safe and sound.

"Or what? Macy will Pink Elephant us to death?" Nick laughed, sarcastically.

"Real mature Nick, taking Kevin's teddy bear." Macy stared Nick down, a little offended at his jab at her sports. They had nothing to do with him.

"Pfft, real mature _Kevin_ to even still _have_ a Teddy Bear." Nick turned to face Kevin, who's eyes widened. This President thing had really brought out the worst in everybody. Including his own brother.

"Oh, don't get stuck on Kevin just because, unlike you, he's actually capable of loving something that doesn't consist of Musical notes." Joe stepped in between Nick and Kevin.

"Don't you even start on Love. You wouldn't know Love if it came up and smacked you in the face." Stella put her hands on her hips.

"We'll maybe seeing you with Nick _is_ a smack in the face." Joe turned to face her.

"I'm not _with_ Nick." Stella scoffed.

"Could've fooled me." Joe muttered.

"It's easy to fool a fool." Nick smirked.

"He's ten times smarter than you'll ever be." Macy spat.

"Please, I'm three points shy of genius." Nick folded his arms.

"Really? Or does you Mom just say that to help you sleep at night?" Macy smirked back.

"Don't you bring my Mom into this." Nick was quick to unfold his arms.

"Why, afraid she'll take _my _side? Again." Joe laughed a sinister laugh, usually reserved for evil beings of impending doom. (Or Kevin trying to be funny.)

"You know, this wouldn't have started if you had been mature enough to know _not_ to take something that doesn't belong to you." Macy pointed at Nick.

"You're just mad because we thought of it first." Stella sneered.

"I wasn't even talking to you." Macy eyed the blonde.

"Yeah and what a nice fifteen minutes of peace that was." Stella held up her hands.

"GUYS! Can't we all just be friends?" Kevin pleaded.

"Stay _out_ of this Kevin, it isn't your fight." Nick turned to face Kevin again.

"I beg to differ, Mr Bumble thief." Macy took a step between Nick and Kevin, standing to Kevin's defence.

"Oh _now_ who's being mature? And again, you're just being picky because we thought of that first." Nick arched an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Joe." Macy's eyes narrowed.

"Macy." Joe nodded. "I'm out." He walked to the door, but not before winking slightly at Macy, just enough for her (and Kevin) to notice.

"Me too." Stella winked slightly at Nick and stormed off in the opposite direction to Joe.

Both had plans involving guitars and bowling balls to carry out.

Kevin sighed, sick of all the fighting and shook his head.

"Why would you do that Nick? Why would you take Mr Bumble?" Macy put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't take him. He's been on Kevin's bed the whole time." Nick shook his head, slightly.

"He has?! Oh thank Marshmallow!" Kevin ran towards the stairs.

"But you threatened to take him, didn't you?" Macy questioned.

"Well, I-"

"Didn't you?"

"Look, Misa,"

"Oh, we're back to last names are we now, Lucas?"

"Most competitors are."

"Competitors? I'm _way_ out of your league, skinny jeans wearing, pretty boy." Macy spat.

Nick took a step toward her.

"Try that the other way around, hallway hazard, klutz."

"Do you really want to take me on?" Macy took a step toward Nick, until the two were less than a step apart. "Because that would be stupid… Although, this is you we're talking about."

"Please, as if you could take me." Nick scoffed. "You're just lucky I'm not allowed hit a girl."

Macy narrowed her eyes. "Not allowed to," She arched an eyebrow. "Or scared?"

Nick closed the space between them and pinned Macy's hands to her sides, pushing her back against the wall.

Instinctively, Macy wound her foot around Nick's sending the two of them crashing to the floor.

For a moment the two just stared intently at each other as Macy's hands dug further and further into Nick's chest.

Macy lowered herself until her mouth was next to his ear.

Nick shut his eyes, willing himself not to shiver.

"Don't mess with a Misa. You _will_ regret it."

And with that she pushed herself up and headed for the door.

Nick allowed his head to connect with the floor underneath him.

Screw her.

She was more dangerous than he anticipated.

* * *

_Speaking of plans... I didn't plan that. It just kinda... Happened. (And I felt HORRIBLE for making Kevin cry.)  
So, before I wrap this up has anyone got anything they want to contribute? Anything they'd just LOVE to see happen?  
Thoughts are appreciated. :)_


End file.
